Forget Me
by XxSaphirezxX
Summary: "I love you, Mikan. So please, forget me" NxM ONE-SHOT


Title: Forget Me

**I don't own anything except my OC /OCs, and the idea.**

**My NatsumeXMikan one-shot. Here goes~**

**[Natsume]**

With his back to the wall and his arms crossed, Natsume watched as Mikan walked hand-in-hand with her boyfriend down the bustling street, his presence hidden by the building's shade.

"She's getting married tomorrow, Natsume," his best friend, Ruka, stated.

The dark haired man only nodded in response. 'It's for the best…' he thought with his eyes fixated on Mikan's smiling face. He gritted his teeth as memories of their last moments flashed before his eyes. It has been years since their break up, but he loved her still. He was the one who left, leaving her without a single trace of his existence. He walked away with a heavy heart, taking memories of her with him.

Though he'd never admit it, Natsume cried the day she woke up in the hospital bedroom. She took one look at his face and asked a question he had expected to hear, but still, his heart clenched at the words. "Who are you?" Her eyes widened in surprise as he began to shed tears in front of her and he'd noted a look of sympathy in her eyes. "N-no one. I'm sorry. I must have entered the wrong ward." With that said, he turned on his heels and walked out of her life for the last and final time.

Ever since their last encounter, he'd always been watching her from afar. If Mikan had bothered to look closely, she would have seen the man who always stood in the shadows- always helping and protecting her in his own way. She would have known who it was that left her roses on her porch every morning. She would have known who it was that sent her a birthday gift on her birthday for the last three years- along with the gifts was the same type of card with the same words written. _'Happy Birthday Mikan. Hope you like this gift I got you. Stay happy and enjoy your life. Remember, life is precious.'_

Although three years have passed, Natsume had not fully forgiven himself for allowing her into his life which forced her to see the darker side of the world she believed she knew so well. He regretted putting her in danger, but no matter how much he hated himself for doing what he did in the past, the one thing he never forgave himself for but did not regret doing… was falling in love with her. And it was because of this that he had to stay away from her.

For the past few years, he had been fighting the urge to show up in her life. He wished to relive their past and to tell her how he still felt about her… But he knew it was impossible. There was no way he would ever put her life in danger anymore. There was just no way…

* * *

**[Mikan]**

Mikan plopped onto her bed. Hugging her pillow, she squealed in delight.

"YES! I'm finally getting married to Reo tomorrow!'" She shouted to no one in particular, but a sudden feeling of discomfort robbed her of her joy; a feeling of sorrow, as if something was telling her that what she was about to do was wrong.

Turning to her left, she brushed off the feeling. It was not as if she had never experienced it before; but it ruined her mood each time it appeared. At times she wondered exactly what that feeling was and why it always appeared the moment she began to date Reo. It followed her throughout their relationship, always coming and going as it pleased… But Mikan never mentioned it to anyone. She would always put on a smile as a façade and cry silently to herself in her own room without knowing why her heart would ache.

She could never understand why it came and what purpose it served. And although she believed that she had everything she needed; her friends, her family, a lover- yet once it arrives, she would feel as though a part of her was missing, as though something was out of place. But no matter what she did, Mikan could never put a finger to it.

Heaving a sigh of defeat, Mikan cleared her thoughts, pulled up the covers and waited for sleep to greet her with open arms.

_Mikan's dream_

"I'm dangerous… You should stay away."

"Just stay away, little girl. The Mafia's not something you want to be affiliated with."

"Don't venture into the darkness you don't need to see. You deserve better."

"Value your own life! If you don't, I'll do it for you."

"I love you, Mikan." The last sentence echoed on.

Everything breezed by in a blur. Mikan could hear the words that sounded in her ears, but her vision remained hazy. All of a sudden, a silhouette appeared, darkened by the white background. "Reo? Is that you?"

She received no reply. Mikan watched as the figure advanced towards her. Filled with curiousity, she neither thought of running nor did she want to. Albeit that she did not know why, Mikan felt strangely comforted by its presence.

No sooner than later, a blurred face came into view. Through her blurred vision, Mikan could make out the distinct colours of black and two familiar pools of crimson red. In that moment, she had a strong urge to embrace the stranger that stood before her. 'What am I thinking? I'm getting married soon, for goodness sakes!'

She opened her mouth to speak but just as her lips parted, she felt another pair of lips against hers. Mikan did not know why, but she found it hard to push him away; it was as if she was frozen in place. Her heart pumped hard against her chest like never before.

Moments passed and they pulled away. That was when she heard his voice. "I love you, Mikan. I always will. So please, forget me."

With that said, Mikan was left to watch as he walked further away from her; disappearing from her sight. "Wait. Don't go. DON'T-"

_End of Mikan's dream_

"Don't go!" Mikan sat up with a cry. She found herself staring at her dark room as her heartbeat pounded in her ears. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead as she tried unsuccessfully to comfort herself. 'It's just a dream… Isn't it?'

It was then that she noticed the window was left open. A breeze blew into the room, causing the curtains to sway before gravity stilled them in place. 'Wait a minute. I didn't leave the windows open!'

With a start, she jumped off her bed, nearly tumbling onto the floor. Taking several long strides, she reached the window. Mikan grabbed hold of the window still to balance herself.

As she was about to close the windows, she caught a glimpse of a dark figure walking down the street from the direction of her house, and soon disappeared into the shadows. Her heart lurched at the sight and tears streamed down her face without reason.

"Who are you?" Mikan whispered into the darkness, silently cradling her scarred heart.

* * *

**Ok! I don't know why I wanted to write this, but I just had a sudden inspiration yesterday and finally completed it today. I've decided to leave this as a one-shot. All NatsumeXMikan fans out there, please DON'T kill me. I LOVE THE PAIR! It's just that I've decided to go for a different kind of ending. Thank you for reading! Do drop some comments if you like. Ja ne!**


End file.
